1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas purification device for a general-purpose engine comprising a crankcase and a cylinder block provided continuously on an upper portion of the crankcase and inclined to one lateral side of the crankcase, in which a catalytic converter is provided in an exhaust muffler of a general-purpose engine, a downstream end of a secondary air introduction pipe is connected to an exhaust pipe upstream of the exhaust muffler, a dedicated air filter independent from an intake air cleaner of the engine is connected through a one-way valve to an upstream side of the secondary air introduction pipe, and the one-way valve is configured to be opened upon receipt of negative pressure in exhaust pulsation of the engine, thereby supplying secondary air filtered by the air filter to the exhaust pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-2537, there is conventionally known an exhaust gas purification device for a vehicle engine, in which a catalytic converter is provided in an exhaust muffler of an engine, a downstream end of a secondary air introduction pipe is connected to an exhaust pipe upstream of the catalytic converter, and a dedicated air filter, which is independent from an intake air cleaner for the engine, is connected through a one-way valve to an upstream side of the secondary air introduction pipe, and the one-way valve is configured to be opened upon receipt of negative pressure in exhaust pulsation of the engine, thereby supplying secondary air filtered by the air filter to the exhaust pipe.